


June Once

by AmyViolet



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Blam, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake visits Sam and Blaine in New York. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleeville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeville/gifts).



It's been a couple years since either of them saw Jake, or really even talked to him aside from on Facebook, but Sam doesn't hesitate to offer their couch when Jake calls just after Memorial Day and mentions he's thinking of visiting NYC the second weekend in June. And Blaine doesn't complain about this impulsive invitation, exactly, but he does insist that Sam help clean in preparation for the visit. Which is kind of ridiculous, in Sam's opinion, because Blaine always keeps the place totally spotless anyway. But, whatever, it's not like it's hard to clean an already immaculate apartment, so he washes the windows and vacuums the rugs and scrubs the bathroom fixtures, and then Blaine follows behind him and cleans the spots he "missed." If it were anyone but Blaine he'd find it annoying, but mostly he finds it endearing.

They meet Jake at the bus station late Friday afternoon, and he's only carrying a backpack. So if Blaine was secretly worried he might be planning to couch surf indefinitely, it seems he can put that concern to rest. It's almost dinner time, or almost dinner time by Midwestern standards, and anyway Jake has only eaten a bag of almonds and a box of raisins and a couple Twizzlers all day, so they take him to dinner without going to the apartment first. He tries to pay for his share but he's just out of college and not in a real job yet, and they don't let him.

They do let him pay for a couple rounds when they go out drinking after dinner, though. Because they end up drinking a lot, and Jake is drinking the most, and he insists and so they give in.

Sam is drinking the least, because alcohol has a lot of calories and as a model he has to care about that stuff. He's the only one who's not drunk in a couple hours. Blaine is hanging on him because he's an affectionate drunk and also unsteady on his feet. And then Jake is...not exactly _hanging_ on him, but touching him a lot. Like his back, his shoulders, nothing inappropriate or anything, but Sam doesn't remember him being a real touchy-feely guy in high school. Then again, Jake never got drunk around him back then.

Jake asks Blaine to dance with him, and Blaine never says no to drunk dancing. Blaine rarely says no to sober dancing, but at least when he's sober dancing Sam doesn't worry he's going to fall and break something. But Blaine doesn't fall. Or, at least, he doesn't fall to the floor; he does fall against Jake more than once. Jake's holding him pretty tight there by the time the song is over.

They return to the table, Blaine leaning against Jake, looking all adorable with his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed. Jake helps Blaine into his chair, but he remains standing as he announces, "We should go to a gay bar! I've never been to a New York gay bar, c'mon, let's go right now!"

Blaine laughs like he thinks this is the most hysterical suggestion he's ever heard.

"I'm totally serious!" Jake insists, even though he's laughing too now.

Blaine tries to make his face look serious, though a little grin keeps breaking out at the corner of his mouth. "Yes!" he says. "Let's!" He stands up before he remembers, "Oh, but I don't know where there is one near here..." They're not in a neighborhood he spends much time in, and anyway he and Sam don't really go to gay bars very often. He takes out his phone and tries to check the map to see what's nearby, but the screen is very blurry. He barely manages to enter his code to unlock the screen; anything more than that is totally beyond his powers right now. "Sammy, you do it," he says, and somehow the act of turning to hand his phone to Sam has him ending up on his ass on the floor.

Sam picks his boyfriend up and checks to make sure he's all right. He is. Unsteady as hell, but not hurt. "Sorry," he tells Jake. "I need to get this guy home; the gay bar is gonna have to wait."

It's cold in the cab: the AC is cranked up, and Blaine and Jake are sweaty from dancing. All the way home Blaine alternates between laughing at nothing and apologizing for ruining everyone's evening. He cuddles against Sam, who holds his head on his shoulder and strokes his hair and tells him it's fine, nothing is ruined. Around halfway into the ride Jake puts his head on Sam's other shoulder, though he doesn't _exactly_ cuddle.

Sam gets Blaine into bed back at the apartment, and he wants to crawl into bed with him and hold him while he falls asleep, but Blaine insists that he doesn't want to ruin _everyone's_ night, and they do have a guest after all, so Sam goes back out to the living room to get the couch made up for Jake. 

He's setting up a fan—there's a window AC in the living room, but it's loud as fuck and it might get cool enough overnight that Jake will decide he's better off with the fan—while Jake sits there watching him. "You and Blaine, man," Jake says finally. "You guys are awesome together."

"Thanks," Sam says. He thinks so too, but he doesn't want to rub it in or anything. Jake already told them he isn't seeing anyone. He tests the fan to make sure it hits all parts of the couch when it oscillates.

"I always knew you guys would end up fucking. I did—you can ask Ryder or Kitty or...well, not Marley, cause I never even was allowed to _say_ the word _fuck_ around her, but...well, anyway. I knew it. But you know what did surprise me when I found out?"

"When Blaine and Kurt broke off their engagement?"

"Fuck no. Everyone saw that coming. No, what surprised me was when you became boyfriends. Fuck buddies I expected, but not _boyfriends_."

"What's so surprising about that?" Sam asks defensively. Yeah, Blaine could do way better, but he loves Sam anyway. Besides, Blaine doesn't even see it that way, and who the fuck is Jake to suggest...

"No offense, man!" Jake says. "It's just...you're bi, right?"

"Oh, Jesus." Sam drops into the chair opposite Jake's couch. "You're not going to tell me you don't think bi people can really settle down because we're twice as likely to cheat or some bullshit, are you?"

"No, just, you're bi so I assumed you're like me."

"Um..." Sam's not sure whether it's him who's not following or Jake who's not making any sense.

"I mean, I know _now_ that not all bi guys are the same. I'm saying when I _first_ found out about you and Blaine getting together that's what I thought."

"Wait," Sam says. He knows he's still missing something. "The same as what?"

"The same as me. Like, I like girls and guys sexually, but for relationships and stuff I'm only interested in girls. And the other bi guys I've been with have been the same way, or...I mean, maybe they just _said_ that, I guess, but—"

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying you're bi?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought you already knew that."

"How would I know that? You've only ever dated girls that I've known of."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying! For _dating_ , girls. For hooking up...you know, either."

"And you thought I already knew this?"

Jake shrugs. "Everyone knows, I thought. I mean, I guess I never said anything at McKinley, but I told Kitty after graduation, and she can't keep a secret for shit."

"Apparently she can," Sam says, though he guesses he hasn't really kept in touch with Kitty. "So...have you actually been flirting with me and Blaine?"

Jake shrugs again. "Just a little. I wouldn't want to come between you or anything, but if I thought you were both interested...It's cool that you're not, though. I totally wouldn't mind getting laid while I'm here though, so if you guys do feel like—"

"We've never had a threesome!" Sam blurts out.

Jake laughs. "No, I was just gonna say if you feel like taking me to a gay bar tomorrow. Don't worry, I gathered that the threesome's not gonna happen."

"I didn't say that," Sam says. Because even though he and Blaine have never had a threesome, it's not like they've never _talked_ about it.

Jake breaks into laughter and says, "You shouldn't mess with me just because I'm drunk."

"What?" Sam asks. "Wait, did _you_ only bring it up because you're drunk?"

Once again, Jake shrugs. "Ask me tomorrow if you really wanna know."

"Okay. Well..." Sam has no idea how to respond, so he tells Jake again about the fan and the AC and the trick to opening the other window if he wants to and ends with, "I'm gonna go check on Blaine, then I think I'll go to bed. You're okay?"

"Yeah, man, thanks." Jake takes off his shoes and sets them under the coffee table, then starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Good night."

Blaine wakes up the next morning with a terrible hangover. A terrible hangover and a solicitous boyfriend bringing him aspirin and water and scrambled eggs and peppermint tea. When he can talk without the words pounding in his own head, the first thing he asks is, "Why do you think Jake wanted to go to a gay bar? Or did I imagine that?"

"So I'm not the only one who didn't already know he's bi?" Sam asks...too loudly, he realizes, based on Blaine's grimace.

"He's what?" Blaine asks. "Who's bi?"

"Just wait till I tell you the interesting part." He doesn't tell him the interesting part yet, though, because they hear Jake getting up.

It turns out that Jake has stuff to do during the day, friends from college who are going to show him some of the sights or something. Sam and Blaine aren't too clear on the details but are sort of relieved they don't have to entertain him all day, especially given Blaine's hangover. 

Blaine goes back to sleep as soon as Jake is out the door. Sam goes for a run, he comes back and showers and makes some lunch for him and Blaine, but all he's able to think about is his conversation with Jake last night.

When Blaine wakes up again, he doesn't feel as terrible as when he woke up the first time. He'll be fine after his shower, he thinks. He's still wondering if he was imagining the stuff with Jake and the gay bar, though, and now he's wondering if he _also_ imagined Sam implying that Jake is bi.

Sam is there, sitting on the bed waiting for him, as soon as he comes out of the bathroom. And while Blaine gets dressed Sam tells him all about the extraordinary conversation he had with Jake last night. It's almost too much to process. "So..." Blaine says, pulling on a yellow polo, "when he said that about the threesome...any chance he was serious, do you think?"

"I don't know," Sam says. "It would be hot, though. Right? I mean, hypothetically?"

"Totally hot," Blaine agrees. "Hypothetically." They _have_ talked before about having a threesome, but they've never, like, seriously pursued the idea or anything. But what if an opportunity just fell in their laps? "Jake is totally hot."

"Totally! Back in senior year, when you proposed to Kurt and I thought I'd lost my chance at you forever, if I'd known Jake might have been into it I probably would have turned to him for comfort."

"Then I'm glad you didn't know! Maybe you two would be together now and I'd be the one just visiting and sleeping on the couch."

"Never!" Sam assures him. "I wasn't in _love_ with him, it was only lust."

"Yeah, well, that I can understand. I definitely lusted after him from time to time."

"I thought you were lusting after _me_ ," Sam says, trying to sound offended. 

"You know I was, listillo. But I have eyes that work, and they're telling me that Jake's as hot now as he was then."

"Hotter," Sam corrects him. "The years have been kind."

"He's obviously kept up with his dancing," Blaine agrees. "Those thigh muscles, my God. And I bet he's limber."

"Probably," Sam agrees. He stands and then bends forward to touch his toes. "Are you thinking of fucking him while he does this?"

Blaine stands behind Sam, lining his (clothed) dick up to his boyfriend's (clothed) ass. Except not, because that doesn't work with their height difference, and Jake is even taller than Sam, so... "He'd have to bend his knees. Or spread his legs."

"He could do that, easy," Sam says, widening his stance until he feels Blaine's bulge pressing against him. This would actually be a pretty uncomfortable position, he thinks, but now he kind of wants to try it anyway.

Blaine rubs Sam's butt over the jeans. "I'm sure he could," he says, "but what makes you think he'd even want to bottom?"

"I dunno," Sam says, straightening up. The blood was starting to go to his head. "Because it's something he can't get with girls?"

"Is that why you like it?" Blaine asks teasingly, reaching around and sliding his hand up under Sam's t-shirt.

Sam spins around and starts unfastening Blaine's belt. "I just like your dick," he says. He reaches into Blaine's briefs and strokes his boyfriend to full hardness, and then he pushes Blaine's pants and underwear down.

"The feeling's more than mutual," Blaine says. "What are you gonna do, Sammy?"

"What you wanna do to Jake. What I wanna _watch_ you do to Jake." He backs Blaine up against the wall, right between the dresser and the door, and kneels in front of him.

"Jesus, Sammy," Blaine says as he feels those puffy, wet lips make contact with his cock. He wouldn't mind doing this to Jake, Sam's right about that, but even more than that he'd like to see Sam do it to Jake. Or Jake do it to Sam, Jesus. He's never been able to watch Sam's face, not closely, while he's getting blown. It's probably amazing.

Sam teases him for way too long with little kisses, little flicks of the tongue. Okay, it's not actually a long time, but it _feels_ like a long time, especially since he keeps pausing to look up and say stuff like, "I've seen Jake in the shower; he's huge," and "Just think how good his dick probably tastes."

"Just think how it'll probably _feel_ when he fucks you," Blaine counters.

Sam swallows hard. He looks up at Blaine and asks, "You'd be okay with him fucking me?"

"You would look so hot taking his cock, Sammy," Blaine says. He juts forward and rubs his dick against Sam's lips, hoping he'll go back to what he was doing with his mouth. 

"Fuck," Sam mumbles. Or at least that's what Blaine thinks he says; it's hard to tell because he's taken Blaine's dick in his mouth. 

Sam's not teasing now. He's sucking and stroking and sort of thrusting, as if he were humping something, but he's not close enough to Blaine's legs so he's just humping air. It's very unsatisfying. He'd jerk himself, but he doesn't want to come yet; he wants to come inside Blaine. But first he wants to make Blaine come.

Blaine can't help but think about it now: how hot Sammy would look taking Jake's cock. Spread-eagle on the bed, or hands and knees on the floor, or face-first against the wall...He looks down at the guy he once thought was too completely straight to ever have any interest in him, and how eagerly he's sucking his cock now—Sam has _always_ been eager but now he's eager and _skillful_ —and Sam moans around his cock and somehow that more than anything is what sets him off. He grips Sam's shoulders and cants into his mouth, fingers digging hard into Sam's skin as his cock pulses and unloads.

Sam sucks and swallows each blast of hot come, jerking the base of Blaine's dick, massaging firmly to make sure he drains his boyfriend completely. He doesn't stop until Blaine starts to giggle, and then he lets the cock out of his mouth and places several soft kisses along his pelvic bone. He feels Blaine relax and slump a little against the wall, and he peers up at him and asks, "Can I?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine says, and he smiles to himself because he finds it cute that Sam always _asks_ first if Blaine has already come. 

Sam gently turns Blaine so he's facing the wall now. He continues placing kisses, though they grow less and less soft. Blaine's got pretty much the perfect ass; Sam never gets tired of it. He especially never gets tired of the little moans Blaine makes when Sam is getting it ready to take his dick. He works Blaine open with his tongue and his fingers, gently at first, but soon plunging inside, in and out, in and out, until Blaine is a whimpering mess, begging, "Please, Sammy!"

Standing, Sam is shocked to notice that Blaine still has entirely too many clothes on, namely, all of them, though his pants and underwear are down around his ankles. He pulls them all off and throws them on the bed, followed by his own. God, it feels good to have his cock freed from those constricting jeans, although it's about to go inside something far tighter, and that's going to feel even better. He grabs the lube from the top drawer of the dresser and slicks himself up. He coats his fingers and slathers some up inside Blaine too, checking one last time that his boyfriend is stretched and open enough for him. He is. He's perfectly stretched and open and he's saying, "Sa-am!" Sam holds the tip of his dick against Blaine's hole for just a minute, teasing at his entrance, and then he just shoves it in.

" _God_!" Blaine shouts, forehead banging into the wall. He _loves_ when Sam enters him abruptly (though of course not without making sure he's actually ready). There's something about the sudden intrusion, about going from being completely empty one second to completely full the next, that's incredibly satisfying. Especially when it's a surprise, when Sam actually makes him think he's going to just tease and tease and tease and then ease his way in. 

But no, there's no more teasing now. Sam is holding him against the wall and nailing him, hard and steady. 

"Fuck, Blaine, you take my cock so good."

Blaine can only reply with "Ah-ah-ah!"

"I bet Jake wishes he could see you get fucked. He'd get so hard watching you. You're so fucking hot, Blaine."

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"His cock would be so hard he'd be dying for somewhere to stick it. He'd wanna put it in your pretty mouth but you're up against the wall. He'd probably have to shove it in my ass. He'd fuck me while I'm fucking you." This is not something Sam has ever specifically fantasized about before, but now that the mental image is there it's got him about ready to bust, much quicker than usual. It's going to take all his willpower to keep going long enough to get Blaine off again.

Sam stops talking and starts jerking Blaine. Normally Blaine wouldn't be quite ready to come again so soon, but the talk of Jake was surprisingly hot, and he finds himself fucking into Sam's fist with distinct urgency. And there's a similar urgency in the way Sam keeps slamming into him, hitting just the right spot, and soon Blaine is going, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" and unloading against the wall. Sam loses it at virtually the same moment, shuddering as he releases inside Blaine's constricting channel. 

They stand there—Sam slumped against Blaine, Blaine slumped against the wall—catching their breath for a few minutes until Sam realizes he's freezing, what with the air conditioner blowing directly on his sweaty skin, and Blaine realizes he needs to clean the come off the wallpaper because he has no idea if it will stain if he doesn't. When he's got it wiped up he joins Sam back in bed. Curling up against Sam's chest he asks, "So was that all just talk? Or do you really want to, if Jake does?"

"Um..." Sam runs his fingers through Blaine's hair, which is still damp from his shower. "Do _you_ want to?"

"Well...remember some of the stuff that kind of made us not go through with _looking_ for a third? Like how we didn't want a stranger because he might be an ax murderer or something, or just a jerk? But how with a friend it might feel awkward to see them all the time afterwards? Or maybe he'd want more than we wanted?"

"Yeah..."

"We wouldn't have to worry about any of those things with Jake."

Sam can't argue with any of that. "So...are you saying...?" He tries not to sound too hopeful, just in case Blaine _isn't_ saying what it sounds like he's saying.

"I'm saying I think we should go for it. If _you_ want to."

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

And it is, too. They agree on this point, and they spend pretty much all afternoon talking about it. Not just about how awesome it's going to be in general, but also specifics about what each of them wants to do. They grow increasingly impatient for Jake to return from his outing with his college friends. As it gets later and later they start to worry that maybe he's not actually that into the threesome idea. Maybe it _was_ all just talk. Then Jake texts them around eight that his friend is taking him to a bar called The Cock, and they realize he's going to get laid without them.

It's disappointing, of course. But...it's not like a threesome with Jake Puckerman was the lifelong dream of either of them. They decide they'll start actively looking for a third to play with some time. Sam jokes (well, he's _mostly_ joking) that they should find out if Ryder also happens to be bi and invite him to visit sometime if it turns out that he is.

Jake shows up back at the apartment way earlier than they expected—it's not even eleven yet. Sam asks him how The Cock was, and he shrugs and says, "It was fine."

"Oh," Blaine says. "Okay. Well do you want to—"

"I mean, not much was going on there, it was still pretty early. But Jon was just..." He starts shaking his head.

"Jon's your friend's name?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. He was so _weird_ about being in a gay bar. He kept mentioning he was straight like every ten minutes. Like I was gonna forget otherwise and hit on him."

"That sucks," Sam says.

"I guess I shouldn't be that offended. I mean, I did hit on _you_ guys even though you're together." He glances at Blaine and says, "Sorry. Maybe you didn't even notice and maybe I've just made it worse by admitting it."

"I didn't notice at the time, but Sam told me about your conversation last night. You don't need to apologize. Actually..." he glances at Sam, who he hopes will help him out.

"Actually we talked about it and we'd be into it. If it's still something you want to do."

Jake is silent for a moment, eyes darting from Sam to Blaine and back to Sam again. He's looking at Blaine when he ask, "Are you guys actually serious? Cause being in the middle of a Blam sandwich used to be one of my go-to fantasies."

"Yeah?" Sam stands directly behind Jake and pulls Blaine over to stand directly in front of him. "Something like this?"

Jake laughs. "Yeah, man. But, like, actually touching." He takes a step back so his back is flush against Sam's front, and he pulls Blaine in so they're smushed up together face to face. "This is much better."

"True," Sam says. "Though actually, Blaine and me were thinking more like..." He leaves Jake standing where he is but rearranges himself and Blaine so that Blaine's front is against Jake's back and Sam's back is against Jake's front. 

"Sam, maybe we should actually ask Jake what he has in mind," Blaine suggests gently. "He might only want to do blowjobs or...or not even that, for all we know."

"Oh, no, I'm up for anything!" Jake says. "I mean I guess I shouldn't say _anything_ cause I once met a chick who wanted me to put her in diapers and that's...uh, not my thing, but..."

"Anal?" Sam asks.

"Anal, yes!" Jake answers, sounding relieved. "Definitely up for that."

"You good with topping or bottoming or both? Cause I'll do either, but Blaine doesn't bottom." Blaine actually does bottom, of course, but he told Sam earlier that he doesn't want to for anyone but him. It's stupid, maybe, but he likes the fact that Sam is the only guy who's ever fucked him. Kurt never wanted to, and he's never done more than oral with anyone else.

Jake looks over his shoulder at Blaine and asks, "You _don't_?"

"You sound surprised," Sam says.

"I mean, it just seems like a waste, Blaine's got such an amazing ass. Remember that time he was twerking on Ryder in the choir room and Ryder got all boned, and then I got all boned from the idea of Ryder fucking him and...shit, that's TMI. I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay," Sam says. He's definitely going to ask Blaine later if he knew he got Ryder boned. "Anyway, Blaine seems to think _my_ ass is nothing to sneeze at."

"No. _Sneeze at_ is not even one of the top twenty things I'd like to do to your ass." Jake demonstrates something that _is_ , presumably, on his top-twenty list by grabbing Sam's hips and grinding against his butt.

"Will you blow Sammy?" Blaine asks. "Before you fuck him? It's something I've always wanted to see."

"I would love to blow Sammy," Jake says, unbuttoning Sam's jeans. "Can I call him that?"

"Uh..." Sam says.

"It's more of a just-for-Blaine nickname?"

"Kinda. Sorry."

"No problem." He unzips the jeans, then looks around. They're still standing just inside the front door. "So are we doing this here, or...?"

"Bedroom, I think," Blaine says, and he makes sure the front door is locked before leading the way.

"All right, Sam. Let's get those pants off you."

Jake reaches for his jeans, but Blaine stops him with a "Wait!" Jake takes a full step back and he and Sam both look at Blaine with something close to alarm, until Blaine explains, "I just don't want you to pull everything off at once. You need to see his underwear. I made him put on my favorite pair, you'll die when you see them!"

Sam laughs and says, "Now you've oversold them, babe." But he starts humming cheesy strip-tease music and slowly inches the jeans down to reveal the underwear in question. He did an underwear photo shoot not too long ago, and Blaine went nuts for every pair he brought home, but especially this one. They're red, which is Blaine's favorite color, but what he likes more than the color is the skimpiness and the material, which is mesh. Blaine is practically salivating now at the little glimpses of them, even though he's seen them many times before. Sam peeks at Jake to gauge his reaction, and it looks similar to Blaine's, but with the added element of surprise.

"Please tell me there's a picture of you in those somewhere on the internet," Jake says.

"Print only," Sam says. "Though I guess you never know if someone's gonna scan the page and upload it."

"Wait, your picture in these actually _was_ published? I was only kidding!"

"I thought you knew Sammy was a famous underwear model."

" _Model_ I knew. I saw when you posted a link on Facebook to you wearing those superhero t-shirts for Hot Pockets."

"Hot Topic," Blaine says.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you modeled _this_ stuff too."

"I'm versatile," Sam says with a shrug.

"You're versatile but Blaine only tops? Are you sure you want me to fuck you and not, like, the other way around?"

"Oh..." Sam says. "Actually..."

"Yes!" Blaine interjects. He doesn't know why it didn't really occur to him before, but he knows it's what he wants. "I mean, not if you'd rather not, honey, but...I would really like to see you fuck Jake."

"Really? But what about..."

"I've only been with girls lately and I've been craving dick big time, so, I mean, you can both fuck me, if you want," Jake says. 

"At the same time!?" Sam asks.

"No, babe, I'm sure he didn't mean..." Blaine turns to Jake. "Did you?"

"Uh..." Jake scratches the back of his neck. "That hadn't actually occurred to me, but, uh...I mean, it would be amazing, right?" 

"Well, _yeah_ , but Blaine's right, I should have never even let my brain jump there."

"Do _not_ apologize, it's the best idea ever. Just...are you guys both disease-free? Cause I don't think condoms would work, I think they'd rub against each other and tear."

"Yeah, we've been tested and we've only been with each other since we got together," Blaine says. "What about you?"

"Yeah, clean. And this would be, like, literally the first time since high school for me not to use a condom."

" _Like_ the first time or _literally_ the first time?" Blaine asks. "It can't be both."

"Okay, _like_. But I'm also taking PrEP. I can show you if you want." Before they can even answer, he runs out into the living room; a moment later he returns with the pill bottle in his hand. Blaine takes the bottle and reads the label, not because he actually thinks Jake is bluffing but because it just seems like the polite thing to do. And Jake isn't bluffing.

Sam takes Blaine's hand. "We should totally go for it! Right? That's what you think too, right?"

Blaine makes a face like he has to think it over, but he knows he's not fooling anyone. "I don't know..." he says, looking at Jake. "Will you still blow Sammy? I mean, you don't have to make him _come_ from it, I've just always wanted to be able to really watch his face while he's getting his dick sucked." ( _Always_ meaning since the possibility first occurred to him earlier today.)

Jake rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You drive a hard bargain, Blaine Anderson. Yes, I will suck your boyfriend's dick. Any other demands?"

"Mmm...nope. That's all."

"Hey!" Sam protests. " _I_ might have had more demands."

"I'm gonna suck your cock and let you fuck me. What other demands could you have?"

"Nah, I'm just joking. I like to give Blaine a hard time. Get it? A _hard_ time?"

"He gets it, honey."

" _Hard_ like a hard cock?"

"I got it."

"You're gonna get it."

"Touché."

Now Blaine's the one rolling his eyes. Hoping to push his boyfriend past the cringeworthy pun phase of the evening's activities, he walks over to him and pulls off his shirt, followed by his pants. He leaves the underwear on for the moment because, yeah, he _really_ likes Sam in the see-through briefs.

Jake steps closer too, so close that Sam instinctively takes a step backward, right into the bed. Jake steps forward again, and before Sam can react by sitting, Jake's got his arms around him and his mouth on his neck. Sam is ticklish on his neck, and he tries not to laugh but he can't help but squirm as Jake mouths at him. Jake's hands are roaming over his back now, dipping lower, and then they're over—and then _under_ —the mesh briefs. Blaine loudly sucks in a breath, and that's when Sam first realizes he's had his eyes closed when he could have been watching Blaine watching him. Blaine's eyes are all full of lust, and when he sees Sam looking at him he kisses his temple and slides a hand into his underwear to grope his ass along with Jake.

Jake yanks the underwear down to Sam's knees, and Blaine helps Sam step out of them entirely. When he looks up again, Jake isn't kissing Sam's neck anymore (and Blaine is very proud of his boyfriend for not laughing despite his ticklishness) but his chest. This reminds Blaine that Jake has a very nice chest himself, and he attempts to unbutton his shirt without interfering with what he's doing to Sam. He's only about halfway done when Jake's mouth has made its way down to Sam's bellybutton, and Blaine loses all interest in the shirt.

Sam sits when Jake's hands on his shoulders urge him to. He watches as Jake removes his shirt and shoes and pants. Then Jake swiftly and gracefully sinks to his knees, and Sam just barely manages to spread his legs to make room for him between them. Jake licks a series of broad stripes up the length of his cock, getting him from semi- to fully hard in no time. Jake swirls his tongue around the head for a moment before wrapping his lips around the shaft and sliding his mouth down, down, until Sam can feel himself poking up against the back of his throat. Jake is sucking in earnest now, and the sight of his head bobbing up and down is amazing, but even an even more amazing sight is the way Blaine is staring at him.

Sammy's face while he's getting blown—it's as beautiful as Blaine imagined it. His cheeks are flushed and he's sucking on his bottom lip...and then he locks eyes with Blaine, and Blaine has to join him on the bed and kiss him.

Jake keeps sucking and sucking. Sam thought he was just going to do it for a minute, just to humor Blaine, but he keeps going like he's really into it. And God knows Sam is into it, and even though he should probably tell Jake he can stop, he just can't bring himself to do it, it feels too awesome. But when he finds himself thrusting into Jake's mouth—when he finds it really difficult to _stop_ thrusting into Jake's mouth—that's when he knows they need to cool it. He breaks away from Blaine's kiss to say, "Jake..."

Jake moans and sucks harder.

"Fuck, Jake, you gotta stop or..."

Jake peers up at him, looks right into his eyes, and nods eagerly. And he wraps a hand around the base of Sam's dick and starts to jerk him, slowly but powerfully.

"Ja-ake," Sam whines.

"I think he wants you to come in his mouth, baby," Blaine says. Looking at Jake he asks, "Do you?"

Jake nods enthusiastically, making a noise that's half-moan, half-slurp.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam cries, and he pulls Blaine close, plunging his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth as his balls tighten and he begins to release down Jake's throat. Jake hums as he swallows.

Sam closes his eyes and rests against Blaine for just a second. Then he lifts Jake's head, leans down, and kisses him. "That was...uh...wow."

"I hope you're still up for fucking me."

Sam laughs weakly. "Gimme a minute."

"You've got time, babe. Jake's not ready yet either."

"Are you gonna make him touch his toes?"

"That was _your_ idea."

"I know it was! Doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

"Excuse me," Jake interrupts. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just how we thought...okay, _I_ thought it would be hot for you to bend over and touch your toes while Blaine fucks you. Except you're too tall. Except it _would_ work, totally, for Blaine rimming you. Except we tried it, sort of, with me playing the part of you, and all the blood rushed to my head and it was kinda uncomfortable, which I forgot about when I said Blaine should try it again for real with you playing the part of you, so never mind."

Jake just stares for a few seconds, as if trying to make sense of what Sam just said. Then he says, "So...you want me to bend over so Blaine can rim me?" Not waiting for an answer, he stands up, peels off his underwear, bends at the waist, and rests his elbows on the bed next to Sam.

Sam brushes his fingers across the back of Jake's neck and glides his hands along his muscular back. "Damn."

Blaine moves so he's standing behind him. "Damn," he echoes. Jake's ass is so _firm_. And Jake is standing with his legs apart, and his nutsack is just hanging there, so big and dangly and tempting. Blaine kneels behind him, places his hands on the muscular cheeks, and slowly sucks Jake's balls into his mouth.

"O- _oh_ , fuck!" Jake groans, and he squeezes Sam's thigh.

They taste as good as they look, and Blaine rolls them around in his mouth for a minute before he lets them out and works his way up to Jake's crinkly little hole—about the only part of Jake that Blaine would think to describe as _little_. He can't imagine how he and Sam are both going to fit in there at the same time. It's a good thing they have a lot of lube...but the lube can wait. Right now he licks over the little hole, just lightly, not even attempting anything like entry. Jake makes a little _mm_ noise. Blaine does it again, applying a little bit of pressure, but still just over the outside. Jake asks, "Are you just gonna tease me? Is that the plan?"

"This isn't the kind of thing I think we should rush," Blaine says. His dick disagrees with him, but he tries to ignore it as he licks and licks, several times over before gradually starting to work his tongue inside.

As Jake's appreciative moans get louder and more frequent, Sam loses all his post-orgasm sluggishness and grows increasingly turned on. He slides off the bed, handing Jake a pillow to clutch in place of his leg, and moves over to where he can watch Blaine in action. He knows his boyfriend is amazing at rimming, but he's obviously never had the chance to really watch him do it before. What he sees kind of blows his mind. Jake's ass is incredible, for one thing, just on its own. But the way he's seeing it now—all shiny with Blaine's spit, all worked open from Blaine's tongue—it's so far beyond incredible Sam doesn't even have a word for it. Blaine meets his eye for a second as he's twirling his tongue around inside, and then he abruptly just _buries_ his face in Jake's ass and plunges his tongue in so deep—Sam can't see it, obviously, but he has no doubt—that it's probably tickling Jake's prostate. Jake lurches forward going, "Oh God! Oh fuck!" and Blaine lurches right along with him, tongue never slipping out of his ass.

Sam's not content to just watch any longer. He kneels behind Blaine and tries to get his clothes off. He gives up quickly on the shirt when he realizes there's no way to get it off without Blaine moving his face away from Jake's ass, which no one wants, so he reaches around to undo Blaine's pants instead. He gets them pushed down to Blaine's knees, and then he reaches inside the front of his underwear.

"Baby, don't!" Blaine says, going bolt upright the second he feels Sam's fingers brush against his cock. "I'm trying to _ignore_ the little guy while I get Jake ready."

"He's not little and he doesn't like to be ignored," Sam protests.

Jake, meanwhile, is pushing his ass back toward Blaine and going, "Wha-?"

"Why don't you not-ignore Jake's little guy?" Blaine suggests. "He'll be more relaxed if he comes before we fuck him."

Sam reaches between Jake's legs. His little guy is as not-little as Sam remembered, and the idea of not-ignoring it is awesome. He can't do too much with Jake bent over like he is, though, so he asks, "Jake, man, you wanna stand up so I can suck you?"

"Yes," Jake says seriously. "Yes, I do."

Sam takes advantage of Blaine and Jake's momentary separation to get Blaine out of his clothes. It's tempting to disregard Blaine's wishes to ignore his dick, but he scrupulously avoids even the slightest brush of skin on skin in that region. Blaine didn't say anything about his ass, though, and Sam gives it a quick squeeze before he turns his attention back to Jake. He stands in front of him, and he has to tilt his head _up_ to kiss him, and it feels so weird. Jake's mouth tastes different than Blaine's, obviously, but there's something strangely familiar about it too, which puzzles Sam until he realizes it's the lingering flavor of his own spunk.

Blaine watches Sam and Jake kiss for a minute, and it's so hot the way Jake is grinding against Sam; Sam makes Blaine want to do that all the time too. He wants to do it really badly right now, which maybe influences his decision that it's time for the lube.

Sam moves his mouth down and kisses the same spot on Jake's neck that Jake was kissing on him earlier, the spot where Sam is ticklish but Jake is evidently _not_ , as he moans when Sam kisses and then sucks there and starts grinding against him harder. Sam sucks harder, hoping Jake doesn't mind going home with a hickey. He's noticed that Blaine has the lube now, and so he grabs Jake's ass cheeks, holding them apart to give Blaine easier access. (And, okay, because he likes touching Jake's ass.)

Blaine's slicked-up finger slides in easily. He could go straight to two, but he twists it around a little first, waiting until Jake gasps and says, "Come on, Blaine" before adding the second. By this time Sam is licking down Jake's chest, nibbling a little here and there but obviously eager to reach his destination. He waits until Sam has almost reached that destination—until he's dropping to his knees in front of Jake—before he even considers adding a third finger. 

Sam looks up at Jake to make sure he's still okay. Well, not just that he's _okay_ —Sam wants to know that he really wants this. And Jake does; his expression tells Sam that for sure. He even mouths the word _please_ at him. Sam lets his tongue dart out, a few quick little laps at Jake's slit. He fully intends to tease for a while before he really gets started, but Jake makes this _desperate_ noise and leans forward, cock pressing insistently at Sam's lips, and Sam doesn't have the heart to make either of them wait any longer. He parts his lips enough to let Jake slide in, swirling his tongue all around the shaft as it enters his mouth.

Jake lets out a loud, gravelly groan as Blaine pushes three lubed fingers up his ass. And when he groans he thrusts farther into Sam's mouth. He's not going to last much longer, Blaine thinks. He extends his fingers as deep in as they'll go and circles them around inside. He knows he said he didn't want to rush things but...he feels like he's been not-rushing for a really long time already.

Sam's totally hard again, and he'd be having a lot of trouble keeping from jerking himself right now if Jake fucking his face weren't consuming all his attention. Jake's just pumping into him with no restraint, and Sam is glad his mouth is big enough to take him all. Also he's glad he learned to suppress his gag reflex, because Jake's dick is going way down his throat, like probably colliding with his Adam's apple, and, God, what if the Adam's apple were like a second prostate, that would be fucking _amazing_ , he'd be coming for sure without even touching his cock.

Jake is digging his fingers into Sam's shoulders now, and bursts of jizz start to pelt the back of Sam's throat. Sam sucks as hard as he can, coaxing out more and more. Finally Jake is soft again, and he loosens his grip on Sam. 

Blaine stops finger-fucking Jake when he feels him relax enough to know his orgasm has passed. Instead he presses up against him, kissing the back of his neck and rubbing his sides. Sam stands and wraps his arms around Jake, holding him steady because he's just a tiny bit wobbly. "You still wanna go through with the rest?" he asks. If the idea of being double penetrated is no longer appealing to Jake now that he's already come, then Sam's not going to pressure him.

But Jake says, "Yeah, of course. Why? Don't you?"

"Totally," Sam and Blaine both answer, more or less in unison. 

"Awesome," Jake says. "I can feel that you're both ready, so...how are we going to do this?"

"Blaine should start," Sam says. It seems only fair, since Blaine has gotten the least attention so far.

Sam's suggestion sounds excellent to Blaine; he's been waiting so long. He grinds against Jake a little, and it feels _so_ good. This makes him realize, though...in the state he's in, he might not last very long. "No, actually Sam should start. He probably doesn't need to come as bad as I do, so he can last longer."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yeah. It's the most logical."

"I guess. I promise I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

"Damn right you will."

"So it's decided?" Jake asks.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "Sammy can fuck you by himself first, get you used to just his dick before we worry about adding mine."

" _Worry_ doesn't seem like quite the right word, but, yeah, that sounds good," Jake says. To Sam he says, "You want me, like, hands and knees, or what?"

"Yes!" Blaine answers. "Hands and knees. On the bed."

Jake gets into position and Sam climbs onto the bed behind him. He holds his hand out to Blaine for the lube, but instead of handing it to him, Blaine squirts some onto his own hand and smears it all over Sam's dick. Then he pats Sam on the butt and whispers in his ear, "Go get him, babe."

Sam smiles a little to himself over the fact that his boyfriend manages to be dorkily cute about him being about to fuck their friend.

...Holy fuck.

He's about to fuck their friend while his boyfriend watches. And then his boyfriend is going to _join_ him and the two of them are going to fuck their friend together.

Sam takes a deep breath and looks at Blaine, making sure he's really okay with this. Blaine is practically drooling, and when he sees Sam looking to him for confirmation he gives an encouraging nod. Sam smiles at him, then turns his full attention to Jake. He holds onto his friend's hips as he lines himself up, and then he carefully eases his cock inside. Jake is yielding but still so tight, gripping Sam perfectly as he sinks in.

Blaine almost can't take the sight of his boyfriend's cock disappearing into another guy. He worried, when they talked about a threesome before, that he might experience some jealousy, but it's not that _at all_ , it's that he's so turned on and he doesn't know what to do with that because it's not time for him yet. He kneels on the bed next to Jake and just starts touching him. He rubs up and down his back, kisses his hips, and settles on his ass, palming each cheek and holding them far apart so he has a great view of Sam's dick sliding in and out.

Jake rocks back against Sam. "Fuck, that's good," he says. "Blaine, you get in here too now."

Blaine does get in there too, but just with a lubed-up finger at first. Jake groans at the additional intrusion, and Sam groans at his the finger massaging his dick _while_ it's in someone else's ass, and Blaine groans too, just because the other two guys' groans are so hot.

Jake keeps asking Sam to fuck him harder, and Sam obliges, but only a tiny bit faster at a time. It's getting a little crowded with Blaine's fingers in there now, and he doesn't want to hurt Jake. Plus, the crowdedness is making it feel so intense that he's afraid he'll come too soon if he isn't vigilant about maintaining his self-control. Blaine was really smart about that—Sam probably wouldn't have _any_ self-control if he hadn't already come so recently.

"Blaine, man, that's enough with your fingers. I want your dick!"

"Are you—"

" _Yes_ , I'm sure, I want you both fucking me _now_."

"Thank God," Blaine says. "I mean, if you're sure you're ready."

Sam pulls out, and Jake whines, "What are you doing, dude? I specifically requested the opposite of that."

"Yeah, but we have to rearrange for this to work."

"Oh. Okay." He spins around to face the other guys, and he eyes Blaine's dick. "Can I? Just for a second before you lube it up?"

Blaine's not sure it's a good idea strategically, but on the other hand it's not like he's about to say no. "Yeah. Totally." He spreads his knees and leans back. Jake lowers his head and sucks in his cock, and it's just for a second like he said, but Jake's mouth is so warm and wet that that second is enough to leave Blaine gasping and desperate for more.

They decide the best way to do arrange themselves is with Sam on the bottom, Jake in the middle, and Blaine on top. Sam lies on his back, smack in the middle of the bed so no one will fall off, and Jake straddles him cowgirl style and lowers himself onto his cock. They both sigh as soon as it's buried again. Getting Blaine in is the tricky part. He, too, straddles Sam and sits on his thighs. He's got the lube, and he covers his dick with it. Then he puts a little more on his fingers, giving Jake's rim one more coating, plus spreading some around inside, including on Sam's cock. Sam and Jake both try to hold still, which makes it weird, because it's so obvious they're dying to move.

Blaine rises up onto his knees, nudges Jake's back down so he's chest-to-chest with Sam, and presses his dick up to Jake's hole. He wonders if this is crazy. No, he knows it's crazy, but he wonders if it's crazy-stupid rather than crazy-incredible. It was so tight in there with just his fingers, how's he possibly going to—

"Blaine!" Jake pleads. "Come _on_ , man!"

"You'll...you'll tell me if it's too much, right?"

"Absolutely. I promise. Just... _please_."

Okay. If _Jake_ isn't going to chicken out, then Blaine's certainly not going to. He pushes in. The head of his cock pops in right away, and it feels _so_ good, and it's like a major victory that brings with it the promise that this isn't actually going to be as difficult as he thought.

Except it is. He meets resistance as soon as he tries to push in any more than the tip. He has to inch in so slowly—not even _inch_ but more like _centimeter_ in, or maybe even _millimeter_ —pausing frequently for everyone to breathe and for Jake's muscles to relax and stretch. 

But it's _so_ fucking worth it.

Everything's so incredibly hot and tight; he can feel it in his dick when Jake takes a deep breath, he can feel the blood pulsing in his own cock and in Sam's. And every millimeter deeper that he sinks just makes it all that much more intense.

"Fuck," Jake says. "So much. So fucking _good_."

Finally Blaine reaches a point where he can't go in any deeper. He holds the position as long as he can stand to keep still, and then he withdraws a bit and fucks in again. He's still only able to do it slowly, though, and it's super frustrating, which somehow only adds to the intensity.

Sam can't really move with two guys on top of him, but he feels every tiny movement either of them makes. Blaine's cock sliding alongside his own, Jake's cock throbbing against his stomach...it's the most incredible thing ever. Suddenly Jake's mouth is on him, and he's sucking at that ticklish spot on his neck, and Sam's body jerks in response—probably only very minutely, because he's still trapped, after all—and the jerk makes Blaine groan and Jake yelp.

Up until the yelp Jake has been mostly quiet except for breathing heavily, but now all of a sudden he's very vocal. Not very _verbal_ necessarily—apart from an occasional _God_ and _yeah_ it's pretty much just nonsense syllables...mostly vowels in fact. And he's moving now—he's as nearly trapped as Sam, but he's not _totally_ trapped.

Blaine finds he doesn't have to move quite as slowly as he did at first, and he starts to fuck Jake properly. Like, not the _hardest_ he's ever fucked someone, but a good, proper fucking.

Blaine is the first to come. It was so good that he's surprised he managed to last as long as he did. He grips Jake's hips tightly as he feels his own body locking up and his dick unloading. He vaguely wonders where all his come could possibly be going since Jake is already stuffed so full; when he pulls out, a gush of his own jizz spills out too, giving him an answer, he guesses.

He stays right where he is, behind Jake and straddling Sam, but he straightens up and coaxes Jake more upright with him. Jake immediately starts grinding against Sam, riding him hard and fast. Blaine strokes his chest, and when a brush of his fingers over a nipple makes Jake moan, he parks his hand there and continues to rub and squeeze the sensitive area. His other hand glides down and encircles Jake's cock. This elicits a much louder moan, and Blaine jerks him steadily, in rhythm with Jake's movements on Sam's dick.

Jake starts in with the vowel-heavy babbling again. And soon he's saying something the other guys understand: "Fuck! I'm gonna...I'm gonna, oh fuck..." His dick expands in Blaine's hand and jizz starts blasting out. He's clenching hard on Sam's cock, triggering Sam's orgasm, and there's an internal blast of jizz filling Jake's insides. 

The only sounds in the room are heavy breathing and the air conditioner, until Sam manages, " _God_."

Jake falls forward onto Sam's chest again. Blaine watches Sam's soft, spent dick slip out of the now gaping hole, followed by a steady stream of milky white come. "You guys should see this," he says. "I've never seen anyone _this_ thoroughly fucked before."

"Oh, God, I've gotta see," Sam says.

But Jake says, "Too tired to move. Take a picture." 

He manages to convince Blaine that he's serious, that he doesn't mind having a picture taken of his fucked-open, come-leaking asshole, as long as his face isn't visible. Blaine gets a couple shots and shows them to the others. "Jesus!" Sam says, "Jesus, that's hot." Jake just smiles contentedly.

While Blaine is putting his phone back on the night stand, Jake rolls sluggishly off Sam. "I think I'm done for the night," he says. "Don't bother making up the couch, I didn't use the blankets last night anyway."

"Stay here," Blaine says. "The AC in here works better and it isn't even loud."

"Besides, we're not the kind of guys to kick you out of our bed minutes after fucking you," Sam adds. 

"Thanks," Jake says, nuzzling against Sam's chest. "I didn't want to assume anything."

Blaine snuggles behind Jake and lays an arm across him and onto Sam's side. "You want me to set an alarm? Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Shit. Yeah. My bus leaves pretty early, so..."

"You're going home tomorrow already?"

"Well, yeah. I told you I was coming for the weekend; tomorrow's Sunday."

"Yeah, exactly. Tomorrow's still the weekend," Sam says. "We thought we'd get to hang out tomorrow."

"Sorry."

"So how early is your bus?" Sam asks. "Too early to fuck me first?" They talked about doing that but never did and Sam was really looking forward to it.

Jake laughs. "Yeah, probably there won't be time for that. But you guys can come visit me in Chicago some time, you know."

"Blaine, book us a flight," Sam says. "First thing in the morning."


End file.
